So Similiar We're Different
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: A collection of oneshots.The two of them have so many things in common, on the surface, but when broken down, when truly examining their person, you can actually begin to see the differences between them...


**Man I have way to many ideas for stories and oneshots about these two, but most of them are like half way done and when I get there BAM! Another idea pops up and I just have to write it down! **

**Anyway this will be like a collection of oneshots, I don't know when I thought about describing both Gwen and Duncan I stared to think about how different they can actually be, dont get me wrong they have a lot in common, but you can even have a different view about the things you have in common, which resulted in this fic and strangley enough causes me to argue alot with my friends...but man do I love them to death!**

**Anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was cool this summer afternoon in the lush evergreen forest of Camp Wawanakwa, as the campers ran ramped on their day off from Chris's torturous challenges. Gwen was leaning under a tall oak tree, shaded from the suns intense gaze, expressing her well veiled joy onto the blank canvas of her sketchbook. She looked up for a moment to quickly glance at the very thing or rather person that gave her such unexplainable cheerfulness, her boyfriend, Duncan.

Duncan was currently occupied with having Geoff in a headlock for saying something that involved her, but she didn't quite catch the whole thing. She smiled lightly as she saw Duncan get tackled by Owen into a group hug, she loved her robust, gas factories innocent nature that just seemed to make all the guys settle their differences and go back to messing around. Duncan was dusting himself off as the teens began to take their shirts off and dive into the murky lake like a bunch of party animals.

She heard D.J calling for Duncan to come join them, but he smirked and wandered somewhere into the forest but not before glancing over in her direction and giving her a quick wink. Gwen held the notepad, tightly to her chest as she nervously smiled and waved at her boyfriend, feeling embarrassed by the blood rushing to her cheeks. He laughed lightly and just as she was sure he was out of sight, let out a loud sigh, she hated how easily Duncan could make her feel so girly.

Gwen brought her attention back to her drawing; it was a simple picture of Duncan in his usual laid back form. A close up view of him, crossing his arms with that well known flirtatious look in his gleaming teal eyes as he smirked and winked at her. In the top left corner of the page was one of the many skulls he's etched into multiple trees in the forest, it was only half finished with eraser marks all over it. It was hard for Gwen to make it look like it was done with a knife rather than a pencil; she smiled as a thought came to her head, no matter how long she looked at the picture it just didn't look like Duncan

Well on the surface it was flawless, but…

It didn't capture his inner side, she was sure that when anyone looked at this picture they would only see a punk, trouble making, womanizer, whose probably been in jail more times than he's had girlfriends. Though that may be true it wasn't the whole truth, it was only the surface of Duncan's appearance which means most people would only see him for half of his true characteristics. They wouldn't see the soft hearted boy, who would defend you without a second thought, the caring guy that would try his best to make you happy, but just wouldn't do anything that he thought was too sappy. Who would threaten you to suck it up or he'd pound you into dust while you just laughed because you knew that was just his way of comforting you. Gwen laughed a bit at her thoughts, people have said they had so many things in common, but in truth she'd dare to say they were actually quite different.

Gwen stared at her picture in deep thought, it was actually that difference that she loved about Duncan, she had to admit at times she was jealous of him. Duncan was an emotionally distant person like her, with a love for horror and science fiction, they had a slightly similar taste in clothing, but it wasn't quite the same because if it was it just wouldn't be called Goth and Punk. Sure the two looked the same but Goth was darker and distant while Punk was wild and loud, she snickered a bit it was funny how their stereotype matched their personality a bit. Gwen was a distant loner, who liked to be by herself most of the times, she'd come off as irritated and creepy at first, but she was actually a pretty chill girl, that could be quite friendly if you got on her good side. Although she hated to admit it she had moments were she come off as girly, but her friends still saw her as one of the guys.

It's funny how appearances can conflict with ones personality…

Never judge a book by its cover?

The Goth rolled her eyes at how perfect that statement was for everyone on the island; you'd think you would have them pegged, but then they do something you think is completely out of character when in truth it's just a well hidden part of their own person or a side that pops up in certain situations and events.

She was actually quite jealous of Duncan's personality, although he was distant emotionally that didn't stop him from making so many friends and enemies during the course of theses five seasons, well four since they weren't on the fourth season. He was so outgoing, adventurous, cocky, daring, ambitious, ill mannered, flirtatious, devious, but also sweet, kind hearted, caring, helpful, straightforward, charming, funny… she shook her head as the list was making her go into another dreamy state. She then reflected on her own personality, she was distant, quite, a bit shy, tomboyish, reserved, mean at moments, but also smart, indifferent, mature, friendly and rather nice, not motherly like Duncan could be but still close.

Gwen laughed to herself, even in their own similarities they were different, they shared a love of art, but their style was completely different. Were Gwen's art was more elegant and well planed, Duncan's style of vandalism was more untamed and self-ruled.

Similar to their own personalities interestingly enough then her mind replayed a memory…

_Chris had just finished announcing that the teams would have to do an art project that best reflected his best features and the teens groaned and sneered at the self loving host. There were four teams so they were paired off in two big groups, Duncan and Gwen were on separate teams, but luckily in the same group. Heather had been the one to decide that since Duncan and Gwen were the most artistic in the group that they had this challenge in the bag, only to learn that putting two different styles…might prove hepatic._

"_What the in the world is taking so long!" Heather demanded as she busted through the cafeteria doors. LeShawna was the only one brave enough to speak up to the self proclaimed leader of the project._

"_Gwen and Danger boy in there are having one heck of an argument." She said as she motioned her head to the Kitchen door were a rather heated argument could be heard. She saw them move to the window Gwen shaking her head as Duncan was trying to explain something to her, Heather scuffed._

"_Having trouble controlling your team mates?"Alejandro stated cockily from the other side of the room as Heather stormed off into the kitchen, she busted through the doors only to see Gwen and Duncan threatening each other with a brush and spray can._

"_Ugh, you're just too impatient!"Gwen yelled as she brought the brush closer to Duncan's face._

"_No, your style is just too slow, by the time you're done 'drawing'…"he did the quotation marks with his hands while rolling his eyes. "The other team will be done already!"_

"_At least my art actually has some class!" she folded her arms and glared at him, Duncan did the same in return._

"_Oh yeah, like some cheesy high class crap is gonna win us the challenge I'm mean come on you guys think cat prints on a white bored is art!" Gwen gave a shocked and slightly offended look to his comment. "Oh this is a marvelous piece; you can tell the emotion the cat expressed as he tried to FIND THE FUCKING BATHROOM!" Duncan started to say in a mocking classy tone only for it to erupt into more anger towards the end._

"_If you've forgotten Chris thinks VERY HIGHLY of himself!" she rolled her eyes and continued. "So I don't think he'd be impressed if he saw something that look like it was done by a third grader!"She exclaimed as she poked him in the chest, Duncan swatted her hand away. Was she calling his art childish, oh it was so on!_

"_Well obviously a third grader has better taste than some worthless painting, like that one painting…Mocha Latta or whatever!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his anger._

"_The Mona Lisa, is not worthless!" she replied in a warning tone that said she'd go off if he even continued, which he did._

"_Oh yeah some ugly chick that barely smiling, I could do that in ten minutes easy." He said cockily, Gwen shook her head._

"_Duncan drawing a skull with a smiley face doesn't count." She said humorously as a small smile appeared on her face. Heather was becoming annoyed with the exchange going on in front of her._

"_Will you two cut it out its just art it's the same thing!" she said in an annoyed tone, Duncan and Gwen snapped at her for a second of course Heather the same person who thought horror movies was just mindless guts and gore would dare compare their art styles to each other._

"_Stay out of this Heather!" they snapped back at the same time, Heather scoffed and stormed out of the kitchen to watch their argument unfold from the window_

"_It seems your team is having some…artistic differences?"Alejandro mocked Heather as she began to grind her teeth, he was not going to win this challenge!_

"_Why don't I draw a portrait of you pasty, you're already flat as a board." He said to her humorously, the group of teens gasped as they saw Gwen's jaw nearly hit the floor._

"_Dude, that's low bra" Geoff said as he backed up a bit wondering if Gwen was going to kill Duncan on international television._

"_Better yet I'd be happy to model for you naked anytime you think you can sculpt all this." He continued flirtatiously as he wiggled his brow suggestively. An image flashed by in Gwen's mind that made her blush a bit, but she shook the thought thinking the situation would be too backwards Titanicy._

"_Only one problem, when I get below the waist, I don't think even I can convince anyone that this…" she paused as she held her index finger and thumb only a centimeter apart in front of his face and continued. "Is six inches." She finished in a smug tone as Duncan's face nearly exploded, his eyes was as wide as can be, his mouth so open a fly could fly in twice without him noticing, in short Duncan's face was completely deadpan._

"_Oh ho, now girl you see, that's low!" LeShawna exclaimed trying to hold back her giggling fit. Duncan glared at Gwen's smiling face before he reached over to the stove where they placed their supplies took a brush with blue paint and wrote 'Loser' in messy handwriting on her forehead. Gwen's shocked look return as Duncan was now the one with a smug look on his face._

"_Muha, mangnefic!" he said as he kissed his fingers and spoke in a terrible French accent. Gwen smirked for a second and grabbed the pink spray can and shook it, then proceeding to spray his mohawk until it was a bright shade of pink, Duncan's face went blank as his girlfriend began to laugh. Duncan smiled deviously as he grabbed the giant can of green paint and popped its lid, Gwen secede her laughter almost immediately._

"_Duncan, you wouldn't dare!" she slowly backed away as a few chuckles escaped her blue lips, his smile grew._

"_Aww, you see now I really have to do it." He replied as he threw the can of paint, its contents spilling all over Gwen's face, torso and halfway down her legs as she let out a quick squeal. She stood there with her arms outstretched as she observed herself._

"_Ahahaha, you look like something that comes out of Harold's nose!" Duncan was going in to such a laughing fit that he could barely keep himself up, Gwen slowly started to laugh with him as she reached for a can of purple paint and emptied it onto his head._

"_Ugh, real mature you guys, Chris could be back any minute and your-"Courtney was interrupted as a slosh of grey paint was flinged into her face silencing her almost immediately._

"_Bull's-eye!" Duncan cheered with one fist raised in the air victoriously._

"_Impressive, but I can do better." Gwen said as she took a rubber glove from one of the pantries filled it with paint and threw it at Heather. She let out a loud shriek as a crimson shade of liquid busted all over her thin figure and since Alejandro was standing next to her his whole left side was cover as they glared at the pair extremely enraged._

"_Double hitter, that's my girl!"Duncan exclaimed as he instinctively gave her a high five, only for her to shove a can of spray paint in his face, turning his entire face a haunting white._

"_Geez Duncan and you thought I was pale." She snickered as Duncan smile widen, ready to turn their little moment into an all out war._

"_Oh it's so on now, Pasty!" Soon after they erupted unto a paint war, flinging brushes, paint cans, canvases, pencils, ink, spray paint, everything at each other and while in this war they forgot what they were even mad about, so they just enjoyed the moment._

Gwen smiled widely at the memory, they were similar sure, but even they had their moments of petty arguments, all couples did it was just a regular thing since well, no relationship is perfect just…balanced. She jumped as she heard a rustling in the trees, she looked up and gasped as her trouble making boyfriend came jumping out of the trees thick branches.

"What were you doing in the tree, monkey boy, spying on me?" she questioned still trying to recover from his sudden entrance, he sat next to her.

"Ha you wish you were looked that good." He scoffed as Gwen nudged him in the sides and playfully called him a jerk. He leaned against the tree next to her and glanced over at her sketchbook. He leaned in closer to take a closer look, but she quickly clutched it to her chest and scooted a bit far from him. He took interest in her action she, knowing she didn't usually get that way unless she was hiding something, which only made him more interested in the sketchbook. "Come on Gwen let me see." He leaned over to take the sketchbook, but she pushed him aside and held it in her right hand outstretching it until it was out of Duncan's reach.

"No way Duncan, you never look at a work in progress." She said as an excuse to stop him from seeing her drawing of him, she just knew if he saw it he'd never let her live it down and it would only add to the list of things he could tease her about. Unfortunately he still tried reaching for the notebook even toppling over Gwen in the processes.

"Don't give me that lame excuse just let me see the stupid drawing." He laughed as was getting closer, but she kneed him in the stomach a bit to slow his advance even though he still kept going. "If my drawings are so stupid then why do you wanna see them so badly?" She laughed she pushed him off of her and began to quickly crawl away.

"Oh no you don't you're not getting away that easily, sweetheart!" he chuckled as he grabbed her leg and dragged her back towards him; he then flipped her on her back and pinned her using his body weight. They laughed joylessly as they wrestled around on the ground, rolling over each other and trying to obtain the notebook from one another, at moments Duncan would steal it from Gwen, but she'd steal it right back before he'd even had a chance to glance at it, this continued until Duncan ended on top again. Pinning her down by her waist with one hand as he reached for the book with the other, their laughter never seceding in the once since they began.

"Ugh get your fat butt off of me before I become a pancake!" she giggled as Duncan ignored her to reach for the book, she managed to prop herself up a bit waving the book in the air so it was further out of his reach the giggled awhile longer until they noticed how close their faces where. Slowly the moment became silent between the two and they looked at each other with a light smile, coming closer into each other until their nose touch a spark shooting through them from the simple touch, closing the gap between them until…

"Ugh you two are so disgusting, get a room already." Scoffed none other than Heather as she emerged from the bushes dusting herself off of whatever she picked up from the forest.

"That's doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Duncan stated flirtatiously as he wiggled his brow suggestively, Gwen pushed him off and dusted herself off, walking over to Heather.

"What were you doing in the forest?" she questioned as she closed her notebook and stuck her tongue out at Duncan, he just grinned at her as she continued talking to Heather.

"I was looking for that twerp Cody so Sierra would quite bugging me about where he's at only to end up falling for one of Alejandro's traps!" she exclaimed angrily as she stomped her foot on the ground, Duncan stood up and walked next to Gwen.

"Aww you hear that Gwen the love birds are at it again." He said humorously as Heather shot him and angry glare. "Come on seriously Heather you keep saying you hate the guy when what you really want to say is…" his voice trailed off as he looked at Gwen, they held hands, leaning into each other till their cheeks touch.

"Ooooh, Alejandro!" they said in a dreamy tone as they bat their eyes, laughing afterwards. Heather glared even more furious with the two as gabbed Gwen and took off.

"Hey where you going with my girl!" Duncan exclaimed confused as he stood there watching his girlfriend get dragged away.

"I swear you two are so annoying, you're both depressing yet you're a sickening ray of sunshine when you around each other it really gets on my nerves." she mumbled irritably as Gwen watched her boyfriend cross his arms angrily as they left.

"Geez what do want me to say, sorry for being happy?" Gwen rolled her eyes as she continued to walk to with Heather back to their team's cabin. Although she couldn't deny that Heathers statement was right, she enjoyed how Duncan easily brought out the brighter side of her, usually she would be aloof yet Duncan just seemed to make her look like a cheerful idiot. That was all she did when she was with Duncan, laugh, smile, playfully tease each other and with him, it never seemed to fade she enjoyed that the most about him. She looked back to her drawing and smiled, knowing no matter what she couldn't fully capture the joy this one person brought her through a simple picture.

Together their laughter seemed endless and joy never seemed to fade

A beauty that no artist could truly capture.

* * *

**Lol I think this is the longest oneshot I've written, its 3,300 words exactly man I didnt think it be that long well tell me what you think and there will be more to come, lots og the characters will be seen, oh yeah Heather and Gwen are friends in these one shots, yes I'm one of those crazy people who can actually see them as friends and I made a story about it too, but again its only halfway done!...I need to stop rambling**

**Anyway tell what cha think!^-^**


End file.
